The present invention relates to an instrument and method for transplanting hair, particularly for transplanting hair in the scalp of a bald patient.
One of the most difficult aspects of transplanting hair is that the operation is tedious and time consuming. More particularly, a doctor carrying out a hair transplant procedure must repetitively retrieve grafts and individually place those grafts in preformed holes in the scalp of the patient. Since the number of grafts during an individual procedure typically ranges from hundreds to thousands, repetitively locating successive empty holes in the scalp can be exhausting for the doctor.